


Abyss

by Firehedgehog



Series: Ink Errors [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Birth, Existence, Inktale Sans, reflections, the abyss does more then stare, twins but not twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Error and Ink, and how they became the way they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by @loverofpiggies . Anything else is owned by me, sadly I don't any AU verses or characters.. but i sure can play in them.
> 
> This is not cannon Ink or Error!
> 
> This is from Error's POV, if enough demand I'll do Inks

**Abyss**

By: Firehedgehog

 

They came into existence at the same moment, reflections of the other. They needed nothing, there bodies needing nothing no food nor rest. There first months spent within reach of each other, almost as if they were one being.

 

Error looked back fondly on those first years of existence, where he and Ink were two parts of a soul and neither had need of names. Where the anti void was there birthplace, there cradle.

 

Then Ink didn't speak, and was rather shy. Error himself was more adventurous, and quickly found ways outside of the anti void.

 

Then there was the accident, and he learned that sometimes it was best not to look past the void into the abyss... because the abyss did more then stare back.

 

He became Error.

 

He quickly went home to the anti void... to find it empty, his other half missing. Back then he had no concept of time back then, or that he was the one that had gone missing.

 

Error discovered Hate and Rage, believing himself abandoned.. even though now he realized he had abandoned Ink.

 

It would be decades before he he found Ink again.

 

Ink so much changed, he barely recognized the one that once been his reflection.

 

Ink, who apparently had been changed by Error's trip to the abyss by its powers moving along there bond. Ink... who had no memories of his past from when they were together.

 

Ink who finally talked... and wow the mouth he had.

 

Who didn't know him at all.

 

Didn't like his AU destroying habit.

 

He hadn't realized how much it hurt at that.

 

The following fight had been an eye opener.

 

No matter what changes Error had caused, they were still equal... just not reflections of one another anymore. Other then there powers, his destruction's and Inks creative.

 

In the end they both retreated, there powers unable to defeat the other.

 

Error, in his few sane moments didn't know if he wanted to defeat Ink. No matter hos much there broken bond between there soul felt... and wondering if Ink could feel the fragments of it.

 

Maybe that is why he liked Blueberry, the rather adorable swap!sans. He reminded Error of the time Ink and himself were innocent... when he was never alone.

 

Now if only his soul would stop crying for Inks soul, after all they were two parts of a whole.

 

END


End file.
